1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-mast order picker, belonging to the technical field of elevation equipment, and more particularly, to the technical field of manned elevation equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Many methods are available for taking down aerial objects, among which the most safe and convenient one is to draw a man up to objects so as to enable the man to reach the objects directly. Order pickers are based on the idea. However, order pickers have a wide variety of structures, and the structure thereof determines their application. Take the display shelves in a large supermarket for example: the shelves are over 2 m high, so it requires some means to take down the objects high on the shelves. The commonly used scissor elevation platform has potential safety hazards, while mast order pickers can solve this problem; therefore, mast order pickers enjoy a bright prospect in applications such as supermarkets and warehouses.
However, the order picker above has a limited elevation height, so the dimensions have to be increased to obtain an order picker, which can reach a higher position, but this will significantly raise the cost. For this reason, there is a great need for an order picker, which can reach a higher position without changing its original dimensions.